Strong Enough
by WillowsMyHero2458
Summary: This story follows our favorite interns as they attempt to put their lives back together after LMR. Song Fics focuses mainly on FinMerDerAd and IzAl
1. Strong Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, for if I did I would have Jeffery Dean Morgan tied up in my closet and Shonda Rhimes on speed dial. I also do not own any of the songs that I am using. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This is going to be a series of song fic's that take place after Losing My Religion. I'm not sure if I am going to let Meredith stay with Finn or go back to the person that in my opinion she belongs with.

X Chapter One – Strong Enough X

"Choices, they are what defines us. They are something we have to own up to because in the end we are the ones that are controlling our destines. Some times they lead us somewhere we never excepted them to take us, and sometimes they lead us to where we have always belonged."

Meredith stood, frozen between the two men. Time slowed to a halt as they both said her name. In her heart she knew exactly who she was suppose to be with but his eyes and the tilt of his head made her question all the progress she had made since he broke her and her heart.

"Meredith" Finn said with a look of concern in his eyes. "Finn please take me home" she said giving Derek her most stubborn look. Finn took her by the hand and led her to the car. He opened the door for her and she slid in to the car with out a word", tears falling down her cheek.

_God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

"Meredith are you going to tell me what that was about or should I assume the worst." She took a deep breath and continued to stare out the window. "Finn, I think I am to scary and damaged to ever be loved again." "That's not true, Meredith." He said taking her hand. She let him hold on to her but she knew that she had to be honest with him. It was only fair.

_Nothing's true and nothing's right  
so let me be alone tonight  
Cause you can't change the way I am  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

"Finn I slept with Derek tonight, and I don't know why when he has done nothing but hurt me. You deserve someone so much better." She stopped and retracted her hand from his, as she began to sob. Finn was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "Meredith look at me. You have made mistakes and I won't lie to you and say that I'm not disappointed, but I think that you need someone who will love you unconditionally and I would like to be that man. It wont be easy but if your willing to make and honest attempt I will be her for you." He reached over and stroked Meredith's tear stained face. "Please don't leave me"

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave  
_

She didn't know if this was what she really wanted but she was willing to give it a try. She just hopped that he could with stand all the ups and downs that came with her life._  
_

_I have a face I cannot show  
I make the rules up as I go  
Just try and love me if you can  
Are you strong enough to be my man_?

_When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Will you be MAN ENOUGH to be my man?_

Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave

Finn took her home and walked her to her door. "Were going to take this day by day and maybe someday we can get past all the trama." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before going into the house to deal with the other person who needed her now.


	2. Boston

X Chapter Two- Boston X

"I quit" Izzy said before turning on her heals and leaving the hospital that held far too many memories of him. Izzy was vaguely aware that she had been followed out by Alex. "Iz stop." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and fell in to his arms. "Why" she sobbed as he placed his arms around her.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said..._

Alex carried Izzy to the car and put her in the passenger side seat. She said nothing on the short ride back to Meredith's. "Izzy it's going to be ok." He said. He tried to take her hand and she snatched it away.

"_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
She said  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..."_

When they got to the house he followed her to the house. She stopped for a minute before she turned to Alex. "This is entirely your fault. You hated Denny. You wanted him gone out of your way so you could have me. This is all your fault" she screamed pounding her little fist into his chest. He stood there and let her get it all out.

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
She said  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

"Leave me alone Alex, just leave me alone." "No, not until I know you are going to be ok." "I'm never going to be ok Alex I just lost the one person that loved me." She said while the tears ran down her face. "That's not true Izzy. I love you. I always have and I always will" Alex said trying to grab her hands. "I can't stay here, with all these memories." Alex stood and watched as Izzy turned and went into the house. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her but she needed him. Izzy walked through the house, emotionless like a zombie. She went to her room and shed the dress that she had picked especially for him. She grabbed the few outfit she had that weren't scrubs and threw them in to her duffle bag.

"_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston... where no one knows my name..."_

Meredith had always talked so fondly of Boston. It would be the perfect place to start over. Izzy quietly packed a suitcase and left a note for Meredith and George.

Dear Meredith and George,

I'm sorry I drug you into this. Denny meant more to me than anything. I have to go and clear my head. I need to get away from this situation. I'll call soon and let you know that I'm alright.

Izzy –


	3. My Favorite Mistake

A/N This was another one shot that I wrote awhile ago but I thought it was appropriate for my current story Strong Enough.

X Chapter Three- My Favorite Mistake X

It had been another long night at Seattle Grace. Her second prom had turned out just as bad as the first one. No one ever said being a surgeon was easy, but dealing with that on top of a crumbling marriage was taking its toll on Addison. She knew that there had been a lot of mistakes on both her and Derek's parts but she just wanted to move forward with her life and stop dwelling on the past, but when Derek sprinted off after Meredith she knew the end had finally come. The whole ride home not much was said. Addison had made up her mind what her next step had to be.

_I woke up and called this morning,  
the tone of your voice was a warning  
that you don't care for me anymore._  
_I made up the bed we sleep in.  
I looked at the clock when you creep in.   
It's 6 AM and I'm alone._  
_Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending,  
to the bad day I was just beginning.  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake_.

Derek had an early surgery so he had left before her alarm clock went off. He hadn't even made any effort to say goodbye. She missed the days before they had fell apart, when he would shower her with kisses and love before he went to work.

_Your friends act sorry for me.  
They watch you pretend to adore me.   
But I am no fool to this game.  
_

Richard had been a good friend through out all of the mess. He had offered her enough to give her a chance to stay and attempt to salvage my marriage. Everyone in the hospital knew that Derek still wasn't over Meredith and though it killed her she kept the resentment to her self. The crazy part was she actually like Meredith. She couldn't blame the intern for falling for Derek, when she had so many times. _  
_

_Now here comes your secret lover,  
she'll be unlike any other,  
until your guilt goes up in flames. _

It seemed like there wouldn't be a day gone by that she wouldn't catch Derek looking at her with longing and desire and she knew it ate him up that he couldn't hold her. Many times while she lay in bed next to him did she wonder why he chose her when he wasn't over her. Maybe he felt obligation or guilt for some of the things that had happened in New York. But in one moment Derek had given up all the progress they made and went back to where his heart clearly always was.__

Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending,  
to the bad day I'd gotten used to spending.  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake  
You're my favorite mistake.  


Addison knew that she had to let him go. Because even though he was physically there he still wasn't emotionally there and that is what a marriage needed to survive. Maybe a clean break is what she needed to help both of them.

_Well maybe nothing lasts forever,  
even when you stay together.  
I don't need forever after, but it's your laughter won't let me go  
so I'm holding on this way.  
_

Addison packed up her things taking time to memorize everything. She knew deep down that she had a long hard road before her and it wasn't going to be easy. She left a letter on the table for Derek.

_  
Dear Derek,_

_Did you know could you tell you were the only one  
that I ever loved?   
Now everything's so wrong.  
Did you see me walking by, did it ever make you cry?  
Now you're my favorite mistake  
Yeah you're my favorite mistake  
You're my favorite mistake._

_Love Always Addison_


End file.
